


May the end never to be seen

by Madame_Samovar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Samovar/pseuds/Madame_Samovar
Summary: An experimental story on Sybill's character, and her connections (hidden? uncovered?) with Minerva.A brash and bold younger Sybill, a brave and clever younger Minerva, sparks to come.





	1. Chapter 1

And so the golden goblet dropped from her, now, limp hand.  
It wheeled through the thick material of air and time, shining in its roundness, spilling its content in long watery tongs that seemed to stretch to no end for an instant.  
Soon she found herself bent by the same gravity rules, initiating her own fall.  
As the metal met the polished stone in a tremendous clatter, as the alcohol undid its previous glory splashing on the floor, Sybill’s back hit the divination’s classroom ground once more.

May the Gods be merciful enough to spare her ever seeing again.

To remain intoxicated since dawn to dusk was actually a task that required quite a maestria over the years: to find new alcohol combinations to avoid body’s habituation, to reach oblivion’s embrace and the ardently sought anaesthesia sensation in the most efficient way necessitated strictness and method in the amounts she daily absorbed. 

As each limb sank into icy rivers, she realised that perhaps this dose may have been over enthusiastic after her morning crisis.  
Late in the consumption of her first fiery whiskey litre, picking at her pumpkin porridge, she had had her mind clear enough to have an insight of what could happen if she wasn’t tipsy in the slightest at breakfast.  
She did see again. And that was unbearable.

The unskilled hag reputation and drunkard notoriety were things with which she had come along in years, a cheap payment for the blessing of having inner-sight dormant.  
A very particular one that was hers, a very dangerous and tormenting one.

A willowy shadow emerged of somewhere, covering slowly the place where she lied lifeless.  
A heartbeat before coma, she recognised the piercing green eyes that connected with hers, and so she collapsed into the void.


	2. Sassy but classy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grandiloquent first meeting.  
> We don't do modest dearies.

\- A tedious work this last assignment in transfiguration, isn’t Mina?  
Both strolling in the glory of their youth, going to their next seventh year’s lesson in Hogwarts, Filius and Minerva respectively dressed in blue and red, were already thick as thieves.

\- Sure Fil, but Merlin how exciting!  
Her green eyes were gleaming at the prospect of all the new knowledge the year seemed to promise at the turn of every corner.  
And had she known how true it was.  
Tall but slender, her thick raven hair gathered in a messy bun, letting few strands falling here and there, her skin pale and her lips dark peach, the silhouette seemed somehow discontinuous by the massive bag full of books that was unsteadily swinging on her shoulder.

\- You never get enough do you?

\- Never, my missed Ravenclaw side perhaps?

\- And my missed Gryffindor one to warn you about too much bragging.  
Chuckled Filius, a small solid young man, with carefully slicked haircut and polished shoes.  
Though his legs weren’t long due to his goblin ancestry, he walked with swiftness and ease, a certain grace in his steps, letting guess that he was probably a skilled dancer. 

\- Such a great friend dearest, what would I do without you to keep my pride at bay?  
Purred Minerva, a low Scottish lilt on the endearment term.

\- Nothing I’m afraid gorgeous, nothing.

Few metres before reaching the next corner, a loud noise and a cheering crowd resonated against the large stone walls, a second after Minerva and Filius caught the racket, a flying body came to crash in front of them on the red carpet shield first.  
A very armour-clad body, a very feminine amour-clad body, with a punched face, and a blazing look.

\- Apologies gentlemen, and ladies, she said with emphasis nodding to Minerva while getting up to her feet,  
And a good morning to you too, if you will excuse me.  
She wiped the blood on her chin with the back of her gauntleted hand, put her mid long blond hair behind her ear in a precious manner that contrasted strangely with the violence of the displayed scene.  
On the other end of the corridor, among the other pupils gathered against the walls, a tall Slytherin guy was standing equally clad, but with his wand brandished.

\- You filthy cheating gargoyle! Growled the woman her blue eyes narrowing with resolve.

\- Give up before I crush you blondie, and let the men talk.

Filius tugged to Minerva’s sleeve and whispered:  
\- Mina, is it what I think it is? That girl is in my house.  
\- If you mean “is it the Hogwarts’ hall armours that they are wearing?”, yes it is.  
Answered Minerva, abashed.

\- The blondie is going to dutifully kick you scaled arse Silvio.  
The woman turned on her heels, and handed her wand to Minerva.

\- Would you mind to take good care of this as I’m correcting the boy?  
There is very little space in all that steel to tuck it in.  
I hate a good fight before my first over brewed cup of Assam, it’s truly rude, a shame.  
Before Minerva could voice a response, she winked and faced her opponent.

\- Ready boy?

\- Don’t twist your knickers blondie, I’ll send your muggle father your remains.  
Com’on!

\- Delighted to oblige my dear.  
The woman roared fiercely and rushed forward, carrying bravely all the weight of the armour to an impressive speed.  
The silver metal shone in the morning light filtered by the nearest windows; cutting her a dashing figure.  
Minerva was mesmerized.

The Slytherin waited for her to come nearer with a smug smile.  
When Filius saw the boy raising the tip of his wand one more time, he closed his eyes to spare him the sight of another violent landing.  
Minerva held her breath cursing the madness of this silly woman who gave her the only protection she could have against a spell.  
Then she remembered on what she had landed few seconds before.  
As the realisation dawned on the tall witch, the Slytherin cast his spell.

\- Incendio!

At this exact instant the Ravenclaw extended her shield on which the spell glanced off: the flames came back viciously toward Silvio who barely had time to bend to avoid it.  
But he didn’t avoid what was coming for him next, registering the final blow a second before it met him.  
Launching on powerful legs with all her might, the seventh year bashed her opponent with the antic shield, sending shivers to the audience at the sound of metal colliding with bones.  
His body flew quite a long time before to end his flight in the next wall, knocking him unconscious.

\- Don’t you dare to call me “weak”.  
My name is Sybill, you prick.

And so Minerva met for the first time Sybill Trelawney.


End file.
